


Pleasure

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [16]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Circuit Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: He'd been thinking, lately.
Relationships: Clu 2/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 9





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3162.html?thread=1259610#t1259610) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

He'd been thinking, lately.

Thinking about Rinzler and what he'd become - how _different_ he was from the program his code was built on. How much he'd destroyed that he would have never dared to touch. How many programs he'd derezzed without a thought to the inhibitions of his originator.

He called Rinzler into his private room, dismissing the other guards. His intent was to hurt him, to beat him as much as possible without causing any permanent damage. See his limits, how much he could take, beat the original programming out of him. It was not unusual for the program to go out of commission completely for a few millicycles while he recovered from one of Clu's fits.

Clu traced a careful hand over the line of Rinzler's helmet. His recent thoughts had gotten him wondering if he still looked the same under there. If he was still... He flicked off the helmet, annoyed with himself. It folded away, revealing an impassive face, red eyes staring straight at him. A bit unsettling, if anything.

But... beautiful.

He was still _Tron_ under all that. _Tron_ who would move at a moment's notice on his command to do _anything_ he wanted. Clu wished that didn't send a thrill through his circuits. He carefully let his hand roam Tron-Rinzler- _Tron_ 's jawline, over his ear and through his hair. How had he forgotten the simple beauty of his face?

The program tilted his head just slightly. He seemed confused, Clu thought, probably because he hadn't begun to beat him. He wasn't sure he could anymore, now that the memory had been brought to the front of his cache. _Tron._

He leaned down to kiss the other program softly, unsurprised when he did not respond. Clu pulled away, studying the reaction he'd caused. Rinzler simply looked more confused, his mouth half-open with a question as Clu sealed their mouths together again. The program shuddered against him and he pulled away again, looking at him.

Rinzler's eyes were glazed over, circuits across his face pulsing slowly with what Clu knew must be pleasure. He breathed out, slowly, just a ghost of a voice escaping his unused throat. "Programmer..."

Clu had never seen a program act like this before. Perhaps something in his coding had unknowingly made him super-sensitive to Clu's touch in the same fashion that he was super-sensitive to his voice or mood. He kissed Rinzler again, lightly, pulling away and smiling as the other program leaned into it to attempt to keep the contact as long as possible. Clu let his hand gently trace his jaw again, dancing over the area before he snatched himself away, voice cold.

"Come here." He headed to his bed, motioning for Rinzler to lay on it. "Strip." The program followed commands immediately, left bare in front of Clu. He was already excited, circuits pulsing slowly with orange-red light. He squirmed against the air, hands fisting gently in the sheets as he bit back a sound. Clu was mesmerized.

Within moments he'd crawled over him, licking gently at his mouth again. Rinzler moaned softly, one hand twisting through Clu's hair as he pulled back. "Programmer..." Clu silenced him with a finger, kissing softly at the corner of his mouth. The command was followed immediately, the program whimpering under him as he licked a path down his bare neck, feeling a gentle tug from the hand in his hair.

That tug turned into a fisting push and a quivering moan underneath him as he tongued over the exposed circuits on Rinzler's chest. The squares glowed underneath his touch, a wave of yellow heat spreading out from them to every inch of his program's body. His program. Beautiful. His hands slid over side circuits, rubbing lightly as he leaned up again to whisper in Rinzler's ear.

"Restrictions lifted." The program made a confused, questioning noise, so he continued. "You may touch me as you like, Rinzler. Tell me what you _want._ " Rinzler pulsed with yellow-orange pleasure at the simple act of gaining permissions, writhing underneath Clu and making a strangled, needy noise. His hands untangled themselves from Clu's hair and pawed at his suit, the material folding away beneath his fingers as Clu willed it away.

The program ran frantic hands over him, touching and tasting and drinking in the energy faster than Clu thought possible. He gripped Rinzler's jaw again, firmly, keeping him in place and putting out a silent command for attention. Another needy whimper escapes the program's mouth as he stops, eyes wide as he looks at his programmer. Clu strokes along his chin slowly, relishing the shiver that draws from him. "Slowly, Rinzler. I am not going to leave."

Rinzler visibly slows, chest heaving once before he is released again. He runs careful hands down Clu's chest, pressing lightly at the circuits there. Clu makes an encouraging noise, shifting into the touch just slightly. It emboldens the other program, running his hands more firmly along his programmer's circuits, pressing and testing and massaging in a reverent dance. Clu could feel the ever present rumble everywhere, pulsing through Rinzler's fingers as easily as the energy between their systems. One of his own hands gently rubs a hip, his own desire increasing steadily as Rinzler carefully explored the crisscross of circuits on his back.

He's only half surprised when Rinzler finally traces a curious hand over his unit, mostly at how good it feels. Perhaps he was more excited than he thought, wanted this more than he could admit. Rinzler shivered, hand becoming more bold, gripping Clu firmly and nearly keening at the surge of pleasure that passed between them. Clu mouths down his shoulder, his own circuitry pulsing yellow-white as he pulls himself away.

The need to see Rinzler's face as he continued was overwhelming. His hand trailed down, teasing feather-light over sensitive circuits between his legs. Rinzler moaned, pressing into Clu's hand, head thrown back as he scrabbled for purchase. A half-formed name wound its way out of his throat, fingers digging into Clu's back. Clu nipped at his throat, pushing fingers into him slowly and groaning as Rinzler pushed against them impatiently.

He's too busy paying attention to Rinzler and barely remembers how he moved, shifting them both so that he's pushing into the other program, both their systems glowing hot with energy. Rinzler was making constant noise, his rumbling undercurrent joined by a chorus of low, blissful sounds. Clu tried to keep himself slow, hips rocking into a steady rhythm deep inside the other program. Something connected, suddenly, and Rinzler was wrapping legs around him and keening with pleasure, rutting against him. He looked lost in a haze of pleasure, eyes unfocused and jaw slack.

Clu growled, pushing there again and again and nearly losing himself in the same pleasure that had overtaken Rinzler. Another solid thrust and the program was convulsing underneath him, arching up and digging heels and nails into his back, moaning sharply as excess energy flowed out of him. He's tighter around Clu, burning hot with release and the programmer only lasts a few thrusts more before joining him.

It is not until he lays there, systems stuttering, that he realizes what he's done. Why, rather, he thinks, looking at Rinzler who is still only half-aware. And even now, wearing a face his counterpart never would, he is still so _Tron_ that it aches. Clu pushes the feeling away, lets it knot in his chest, fester like every other wound his emotions have inflicted upon him. He rolls off of Rinzler, cleaning himself up and letting his suit reform.

"Clean yourself up. There's work to be done." His voice is cold again. He can't let himself be distracted by this. It takes longer than necessary for Rinzler to collect himself, but then he is standing straight by his programmer, as usual. His helmet is still off and the reminder of his face irritates Clu enough that he punches him, just once, pleased with the way Rinzler bends under the fist and skids to the floor. "Replace your helmet. Don't let me see you without it again."

He couldn't think about it. Couldn't do it. It was a distraction and a menace to his perfect system. _Pleasure_ was not something he could allow himself.


End file.
